Canon Conquers All
by Enjoying Insanity
Summary: Annabelle is your typical Mary Sue, ruining Rivendell and wrecking havoc upon Canon. The canon characters once again finds themselves stuck with her. It's up to them to figure out how to get rid of her.


Disclaimer: I don't own LOTR and do not wish to make profit from this story. Like I could anyway. Sadly, Annabelle is mine, you know, the Sue. But I made her what she is for a purpose. Entertainment!

A/N: **PLEASE** note that this is a parody and I am **not** a Sue writer. Hopefully. The misspellings and such are intentional, the Sue's author in the story writes things just that way. The Sue's author has only seen the movie (of course) so it will be following that storyline. The parts that I am actually trying to write, well, are when the Fellowship are themselves, or as close as I can get them to themselves. So don't flame me for the Mary Sue parts okay? Okay. Little confusing, I know, but sadly it has to be this way. Read and review please! Constructive criticism greatly accepted, all flames go to Bob the Balrog! ^ . ^ (Yes, I have adopted Katie's saying)

'Nother VERY Important A/N: This is a slight spin off of the 'fic called "Master Suelove" by Meir Brin. It's incredibly good; go read it right now if you haven't! Or I shall beat you with a stick!

__

Emily/First Mate Marker/Wallace/Otis Lord of Salted Acorns/Jacob the Teacozy/All the other ones I forgot

Canon Conquers All

Chapter One

There once was a girl named Annabelle. She was a fairy/elf/unicorn princess, King Elrend's daughter by Gladral. She loved to skip and sing. Everyone who met her loved her. There was a certain ranger and elf duo that was head over heels in love with her. With the power of Murder growing, Annabelle decided she would have a little get together. She would call it the council of Annabelle. So she invited some Middle-Earthe dudes.

"Ok guys, we need ta destroy the ring and stuff" she said intelligently. 

"Okay, I smash with axe," Gimli said, then he burped and promptly fell over. Annabelle wrinkled her perfect nose, then said,

"Silly darwf, it has to be tossed into the fires of Mountain Dew".

"Ok," Everyone said flatly. (Except for Aragorn and Legolas, who were transfixed at her great beauty, she even outshined Gladral!)

I'll lead y'all since I'm majikally talented and am also perfectly skilled with any or all weapons" Annabelle declared sweetly.

"Okay," everyone said flatly, again. (Except for Aragorn and Legolas) And so ended the council of Annabelle.

***

Aragorn groaned and sat up. It was like he had been asleep, on the verge of waking up, for a long time. Hadn't he last been tracking orcs? Merry and Pippin! Then the memories of Annabelle and the awful fanfic came flooding back. He jumped up and went to find the others.

****

Sam, Frodo, Merry, and Pippin sat up and rubbed their eyes. They gaped at each other.

"Did you not-"

"How did-"

"I am hungry!"

"When- Pippin!"

"What? I am!"

"Is anyone else having haunting memories?"

"Yes."

"Uh-huh."

"Same here."

And with that they scurried off to find out what was happening.

****

When Gimli and Boromir awoke they looked around the room bleary-eyed. When their eyes were able to focus, they grew wide with shock.

"You-you are dead!"

"I know!"

"Let us find all we can on the matter."

"Good idea."

****

Legolas sat up and eyed his location frantically. He was in **Rivendell**? Was he wounded, sick? Why was he here? He wanted some answers and he wanted them **now**!

****

Gandalf stirred and stretched. When his arms were above his head, he noticed something. He was not dressed in his new, white robes, but his old, gray ones. Something was not right.

****

Arwen came into consciousness slowly. She noted she was blindfolded, bound and gagged. And damp. Very damp. She appeared to be in Rivendell, yet in a dungeon. And Rivendell didn't have dungeons. Hmmm.

****

Elrond awakened with a small smile on his face. They were free! He had known about the Power and had been fighting it. And now it had paid off. But not for long. It was time for a second Council of Elrond.

~~~~~

Like I said before, constructive criticism is greatly accepted (s'long as you aren't _too_ harsh!) Please press the little button! You know, the review one. It would make me _VERY _happy! So happy I will write more. PWEASE JUST PRESS THE BUTTON! Spank you ^ . ^


End file.
